Naruto: La leyenda de un shinobi
by Mangekyo rinnegan BB7
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que harías para proteger lo que quieres? Me volvería fuerte, me volvería el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Porque un hombre puede alzar el mundo con sus manos si tiene la determinación de proteger algo. -¿Aunque mueras en el intento?- Sí, aunque yo muera intentándolo.
1. Prólogo

**Renuncia de derechos** :

Naruto no me pertenece, casi todos los personajes y las técnicas que aparecen en esta historia de principio a fin pertenecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Aparecen algunos elementos de otras series que pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

_diálogos_

 **_Biju hablando_**

´´pensamientos``

 **Prólogo**

Naruto Uzumaki no era una persona feliz, iba caminando a través del bosque cercano a la aldea de Konoha. Era una noche oscura y el frío del invierno le seguía los pasos como el aliento de una maldición. Había decidido no acampar esa noche porque ya estaba suficientemente cerca de la aldea y no quería quedarse en el bosque esa noche con el clima siniestro que se avecinaba. Sonrió para sí, habían pasado tres años desde que se hubiera ido para entrenar con su padrino Jiraiya y ahora había vuelto. Ya un poco más sabio, un poco más viejo y muchísimo más fuerte. Solo cuando pudo ver la silueta de los imponentes muros que rodeaban Konoha, alzándose monumental sobre la niebla baja que emergía del bosque, le invadió una nostalgia enorme. Solo entonces comprendió que sin importar todos los malos recuerdos que se quedaron en ese lugar, jamás habría otro al que pudiera llamar hogar. ´´Estoy en casa`` pensó el rubio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto caminaba rumbo a su apartamento. La reunión con el Hokage fue corta, más de lo que esperaba. De todos modos su padre -el cuarto Hokage- siempre había sido muy pragmático y no le gustaban los prolegómenos innecesarios. No había demostrado ninguna emoción al verle y él mismo había hecho lo propio. Nunca había podido llevarse bien con su padre Minato. El Hokage siempre había preferido -y lo demostraba siempre que podía- a la hermana de Naruto, Kasumi Namikaze. Esa, entre otras, era una de las razones por las cuales se cambió al apellido de su madre en el momento en que se volvió genin.

Su madre había muerto el día en que los dio a luz, y nunca llegó a conocerla, decían que de verdad era una mujer hermosa. Llegó a verla en fotos. Pero un día, cuando él y su hermana tenían 4 años su padre mandó destruir todas las fotografías de Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto sospechaba que fue por el dolor que le provocaba mirarla en una imagen, el recuerdo de una sombra perdida. Era como un veneno que se expandía por sus venas y le corroía el alma. Un año después él había despertado sollozando, al darse cuenta que de su mente se había esfumado la memoria del rostro de su madre y ya nunca podría recuperarla. Cuando se lo contó a su padre, este solo le abrazó con fuerza, tal vez para consolarlo o tal vez para ocultar las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Fue el último abrazo que recibió de su padre. Poco después, el Cuarto empezó a mostrarse con él más frío de lo normal. Fue en esos tiempos que con su hermana, iniciaron la academia ninja y el Cuarto empezó a entrenar a su hermana para controlar el chakra de la bestia que dormía en su interior.

El rumor de la destrucción de las fotografías se expandió poco después como un reguero de pólvora quemada. Fue una semana después, en uno de los días en que Naruto estaba desanimado en un rincón apartado de la aldea cuando de modo inesperado obtuvo una imagen de su madre. Después se enteraría él, que la hermosa mujer que depositó en sus manos aquella imagen de un distante pasado era nada más y nada menos que Mikoto Uchiha, la matriarca del por entonces inigualable clan Uchiha y que ella que había sido íntima amiga de su Kushina. Desde entonces, se iba constantemente al distrito Uchiha para escuchar de Mikoto historias sobre aquella mujer de cabellos rojos y brillantes de quien solo podía ver un retazo congelado en el tiempo en un pedazo de papel.

Por entonces ya casi ni hablaba con su padre. Su hermana, que siempre lo había adorado, empezaba a mostrarse cada vez más distante y Naruto se volvió un muchacho solitario. No tenía amigos en la academia, opacado terriblemente por el natural talento que demostraba su hermana. Ni siquiera los hijos mellizos de MIkoto, Sasuke y Nami aceptaban sus tentativas de entablar amistad. Él no se concentraba en clases y su mundo giraba en torno a las tardes en de sábado en el barrio Uchiha escuchando historias sobre su madre.

Naruto seguía caminando perdido en sus recuerdos, su aliento formaba vaho al chocar con el aire frío, aún así notaba perfectamente que alguien lo seguía oculto en las sombras, apenas perceptible para cualquiera, pero él no era cualquiera. Vivir tres años con quien era considerado el mejor espía de Konoha conllevaba algunas ventajas, sobre todo en el ámbito de la detección. De todos modos, sabía quién lo estaba siguiendo, más bien, sabía quién lo mandaba. Su rostro adquirió una expresión indescifrable. ´´Danzo`` pensó el rubio en el hombre que manejaba las sombras de Konoha.

Y pensando en él. Nunca supo por qué, pero era de cultura general que Danzo despreciaba a los Uchiha con vehemencia. Ese pensamiento lo condujo al recuerdo de la masacre de dicho clan a manos de Itachi Uchiha, el prodigio del clan. Solo sobrevivieron Sasuke y su hermana Nami. El resto había sido aniquilado en una sola noche. Fue uno de los acontecimientos más tristes sucedidos en Konoha durante ese tiempo. Naruto había asistido al funeral a despedir a la única persona viva, amén de su hermana melliza, que había aprendido a querer con determinación. Después de esos sucesos Sasuke se había vuelto una persona fría con el alma impregnada de deseos de venganza. Nami, por otra parte, se había quedado un tiempo en shock, luego su impresión se volvió en una fría arrogancia e indiferencia para todo y para todos que se volvió parte de su usual conducta desde entonces.

Poco después Naruto habría de conocer al hombre que sería su abuelo, una persona a la que de verdad había apreciado, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha. El conocerlo fue de casualidad, como casi todo lo bueno en el mundo, cuando estaba llorando sobre el monte Hokage. Él le enseñó a Naruto sobre la vida, sobre la voluntad de fuego de los shinobi de la Hoja, le enseñó que la felicidad puede encontrarse aún en los tiempos más oscuros. Se convirtió en su modelo a seguir.

Cuando llegó el momento de graduarse para ser genin, Naruto ya tenía muy claro que su sueño era ser Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja, debido a la gran admiración que sentía por el Sandaime. Cuestión aparte era su pericia para poder lograrlo. Ingresó en el Ultimo puesto, nunca se le dieron bien las prácticas de la Academia y si lo logró fue solo gracias a su abuelo, como llamaba al Sandaime, quien al ver su predicamento con un jutsu básico de clones imprescindible para aprobar, le había enseñado una versión más avanzada pero que logró con mucha mayor facilidad, y que hasta ahora consideraba uno de los jutsus más útiles jamás creados.

En aquel entonces, con 14 años y ya siendo genin, seguía sin tener amigos, su hermana estaba más distante que nunca y tenía encantado a todo aquel que la conocía, además era una chica prodigio, al mismo nivel que Nami o Sasuke. Cada día que pasaba se notaba más el parecido que tenía con Kushina, era tan parecida a su madre que se dedicaba a mirarla todo el tiempo que ella no lo advirtiera, imaginando en ella a una mujer que nunca conocería. Veía la misma mirada en los ojos de su padre pero terriblemente más dolorosa, adoraba a su hija y en ella veía la memoria viva de Kushina, y eso lo estaba consumiendo lentamente. Tal vez por eso pudo aprender a perdonarlo. La relación que tenía con él jamás mejoró y solo lo trataba como el Hokage, pero ya podía mirarlo sin dolor. Después de un tiempo se había mudado a un apartamento en la zona pobre de la aldea, alejándose así de un hombre que se convirtió en un recuerdo conservado en la vida de lo que alguna vez fue y de su hermana, a quien quería con adoración, pero que ya estaba en un mundo diferente.

Naruto dibujó una suave sonrisa en su rostro. "Sin duda era una generación bastante especial" eran los pensamientos del rubio. Casi todos los herederos de clanes estaban allí. Su hermana había quedado en un equipo con un chico de palidez enferma llamado Sai y con Nami. quien en ese entonces desagradaba bastante a Naruto que pensaba que los hermanos Uchiha, al menos en el ámbito del carácter habían heredado todo de su padre y nada de Mikoto. Él había sido colocado en un equipo con Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, su sensei, un hombre cuyo nombre después sabría que era legendario: Kakashi Hatake. Más allá de las peripecias que les llevo a convertirse en un equipo de verdad, Sasuke y Sakura habían sido lo más cercano que tuvo a un amigo de su edad. Allí había descubierto una de sus habilidades más útiles, la capacidad sensorial fenomenal de los Uzumaki. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin.

Seis meses después de estos acontecimientos se habían celebrado en la aldea los exámenes de ascenso a Chunin en los que ellos y todos los novatos participaron. Él tuvo que enfrentarse a su propia hermana en la fase preliminar después de la segunda etapa del examen. Él había entrenado hasta el cansancio y se había esmerado por primera vez en su vida. La batalla fue muy igualada sorprendiendo a todos por el despliegue de habilidad.

Recordando esto Naruto agravó su expresión. Estaba grabado en su memoria con el cincel de los malos recuerdos. Iban parejos hasta que detuvo ese golpe de su hermana, la miró a los ojos y estos habian abandonado su celeste oscuro para transformarse en un carmín incandescente con la pupila en modo vertical. Había mirado por un momento la mano con que detuvo el golpe solo para ver que adquiría un tono negro enfermizo. "El veneno del chakra del Kyubi" pensó mientras era lanzado contra la pared por un zarpazo de las manos hechas garras de su hermana. Gritó el nombre de Kasumi mientras veía el implacable avance de aquella mano gigantesca de chakra rojo y corrosivo. Solo vio un destello amarillo detrás de su hermana. Luego todo fue negro.

Despertó seis meses después solo para enterarse que Orochimaru había atacado la aldea matando a su abuelo, el Sandaime y que su compañero de equipo había abandonado la aldea para obtener poder con el Sannin de las serpientes. Todo esto se lo comunicó Jiraiya, a quien él no conocía en ese momento. También le dijo que había acompañado a Kasumi en un viaje para traer a la sannin Tsunade para que lo curara, entonces Naruto palpó su pecho y pudo sentir la enorme cicatriz causada por garras que pasaba por sus pectorales.

Naruto lloró la muerte del Sandaime, lloró con la tristeza de quien llora por un viejo amigo, una tristeza profunda y desconsolada. Lloró porque se había ido la única persona que de verdad lo acompañaba. Esa tarde, mientras estaba en el cementerio memorial, mirando la tumba que solo despedía tristeza, pensaba en las cosas que le hubo contado el Sannin de los sapos. Se enteró de que se había quedado en coma, no por la fuerza de los golpes ni la gravedad de las heridas sino por el chakra maligno del Kyubi que había envenenado su sistema. De hecho, solo había sobrevivido por el chakra Uzumaki que corría por su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sus congéneres no sabían de todo esto, así que lo que todos asumían era que el rubii solo era demasiado débil como para quedar en tal estado después de ese ataque.

Esa tarde cubierta de nubes de tormenta frente a la tumba de Sandaime Naruto había tomado la decisión que lo trajo hasta este momento. Cuando se enteró de que la única persona que aún quería de verdad en la aldea estaba en el hospital tras haber sido atacada por Akatsuki. Tomó la decisión de aceptar la propuesta de Jiraiya. Juró sobre la tumba de aquel hombre que protegería su voluntad de fuego.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sonrió de forma melancólica cuando llegó a su apartamento en las afueras. Estaba más limpio de lo que pensaba. El frío no había hecho más que aumentar a medida que avanzaba la noche y al abrir la puerta vio la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de los cortinajes ajados formando un halo de claridad nocturna. Fue entonces que la vio, parada en su apartamento radiante e infinitamente más hermosa que en su imagen, Kushina Uzumaki estaba mirándolo con una traicionera lágrima bajando sobre su nívea mejilla. El cerebro de Naruto no pudo reaccionar cuando fue aprisionado por un abrazo demoledor _Naruto. Por favor perdóname_ escuchó el susurro. Cuando su cerebro funcionó de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que no era su madre sólo pudo decir _No hay nada que perdonar... Kasumi-chan_ y la abrazó como hacía años que no lo hacía.

Me gustaría que dejen sus opiniones. Es mi primera historia y quiero escuchar sus consejos para saber si tiene futuro y poder mejorar. Dejen sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola. Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios que dejaron en el prólogo.**

 **Renuncia de derechos:**

 **Naruto no me pertenece, este universo y casi todos los personajes pertenecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto.**

Esa noche, Kasumi Namikaze había dormido como hacía mucho que no lograba. Cuando abrió sus ojos, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes de tinte plomizo y la brisa de invierno chocaba contra los altos ventanales de su habitación. Se levantó de la cama y se enfundó una bata de seda para emprender su camino en dirección a un caliente baño matinal para desperezar los sentidos. Mientras dejaba fluir el agua tibia para llenar la enorme tina, se retiró la bata y vio la mirada que le devolvía su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que yacía en frente suyo. Pudo reconocer en ella la tranquilidad que había perdido tiempo atrás y la felicidad que le embargaba en ese instante recorriendo sus venas y llenándola de una sensación increíblemente reconfortante. Todo esto era por la conversación que había tenido con una persona, su hermano, NarutoUzumaki. La noche anterior había hablado con él, le dijo todas las cosas queno había podido tras el incidente en su batalla hace tres años. Esa batalla había sido la última vez que lo vio antes de que partiera en su viaje de entrenamiento con el Gamma Sennin. El viaje había sido dos días después de que él despertara, ella estaba en el hospital recuperándose de las heridas causadas por los miembros de Akatsuki. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de en ese entonces y hasta anoche, creyó que la odiaba.

_Yo no podría odiarte, nunca te he culpado. Eres mi hermana y siempre te he querido. No me importa lo que pasó esa vez, fue solo un accidente_ le dijo él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras la abrazaba. Pero a ella sí que le importaba. Esa vez, cuando se dio cuenta de que había utilizado el chakra de la bestia que vivía en su interior, para lastimar de tal manera al rubio, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que en verdad lo quería, y el arrepentimiento la golpeó de lleno. Había sentido el peso del mundo caer sobre ella con una fuerza demoledora. Solo después de dos semanas le habían permitido ver a su hermano. Postrado en una cama, sin poder despertarse. Le había horrorizado el poder que ella contenía. Cuando vio, la manera en que por el cuerpo de Naruto líneas negras causadas por el chakra venenoso, reptaban como serpientes, extendiéndose de forma repugnante, devorando su conciencia y poco a poco, la vida del rubio.

Después, durante la prueba final de los exámenes chunin, ella había renunciado. No se sentía digna de estar ahí, siendo que por haber pasado, su hermano estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Pero luego se dio el ataque de Oto y Suna, maquinado por Orochimaru. Pudieron contenerlos, y ella tuvo un importante papel junto a Sasuke y Nami derrotando al desquiciado jinchuriki del Ichibi. Sin embargo, el Sannin había conseguido uno de sus objetivos, matar a HiruzenSarutobi, el SandaimeHokage, su propio maestro.

Pasados estos acontecimientos fue que conoció a Jiraiya y se enteró de que era el padrino de Naruto y el suyo propio, además de ser el maestro del Yondaime. Aunque ya desde ese entonces, su relación con Minato era más bien tensa y una sombra de lo que fue en el pasado. Con él partió en un viaje donde conoció a una mujer de la que había escuchado solo historias. La famosa TsunadeSenju, la tercera Sannin y la mejor ninja médico del mundo shinobi, la mujer que actualmente era su maestra. _Si Naruto tiene alguna posibilidad de ser curado, por mínima que sea, es Tsunade quien podrá hacerlo. Sus habilidades médicas son de otro nivel, algo de otro mundo_ Esas fueron las palabras de Jiraiya. Le devolvieron algo que ya estaba empezando a perder, la esperanza. Resultó bastante difícil convencerla de volver a la aldea, incluso hubo una pelea entre los dos Sannin. Pero por suerte -literalmente, porque fue gracias a una apuesta- al final pudieron convencerla y ella regresó con ellos. Kasumi salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó que el líquido empezaba a derramarse de la tina.

Miró el vapor que desprendía y sin más dilación se sumergió en el agua tibia y solo salió cuando ya no pudo respirar. Se palpó la parte superior de su seno derecho, casi exactamente arriba del lugar donde debía estar su corazón, era casi imperceptible a la vista, pero ella podía sentir con su mano la leve cicatriz que se adivinaba bajo sus manos. Su mirada se ensombreció levemente. "Sasuke" pensó la pelirroja en el hermano de su mejor amiga mientras su mente retomaba las memorias de aquellos tiempos que ahora parecían tan lejanos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba en el monte gigantesco que dominaba la aldea, sentado sobre la cabeza tallada del Tercer Hokage navegando en sus propias divagaciones, observaba con un rostro impasible el ocaso. De repente volteó su azul mirada hacia la negrura que empezaba a apoderarse de los árboles detrás de suyo. Fue solo un instante, observó nuevamente aquel sublime atardecer. El cielo se estaba tiñendo de un color rojizo que emergía desde el horizonte y se extendía por las nubes formando una un entramado de nubes multicromáticas.

_Hermoso ¿No te parece?

_Indudablemente. Un día de estos aquí me instalo una casa

_No te recordaba tan melancólico Naruto. Ni tan sarcástico

_Yo no recuerdo que hubiera podido detectarte siquiera a medio metro de distancia Kakashi-sensei. Ya ve cómo las cosas cambian_ dijo el ojiazul sonriendo mientras se movía un poco como invitando a quien fuera su maestro a sentarse a su lado.

Kakashi solo sonrió, o eso pensó Naruto, pues la mitad de su rostro quedaba perfectamente oculta bajo su máscara. Nunca había visto su rostro. De hecho, lo único que se veía del jounin era su cabello plateado y uno de sus ojos. El otro siempre estaba oculto por su banda ninja. Pero él conocía muy bien el motivo de lo último, y el poder que mantenía escondido.

_Son estos años que uno lleva en la espalda. Uno se va volviendo más descuidado_ El peliplata respondió mientras se sentaba a lado de su ex alumno en posición contemplativa _Tú solo te vuelves más astuto sensei.

El Hatake solo se quedó callado. Su expresión describía cierta nostalgia _Te has vuelto todo un hombre Naruto. Y no me llames así, ya no soy tu sensei. Estoy seguro de que te has vuelto muy fuerte. Jiraiya-sama ha hablado muy bien de ti en sus informes.

_Él tiende a exagerar en algunas ocasiones. Aunque espero que esta no sea una. Pero no creo que solo hayas venido a halagarme Kakashi. Dime qué requieres ¿Acaso una misión del Hokage?_ dijo el rubio mirando a su antiguo maestro, con el peliplata nunca se sabía. Casi siempre había una intención oculta tras sus acciones. Aunque no creía que fuera a buscarlo para una misión, no el primer día después de su llegada. Por eso se sorprendió un poco cuando lo vio asentir a sus palabras _¿Qué clase de misión?_ preguntó genuinamente interesado.

_Orochimaru_ dijo el jounin mientras endurecía su gesto. La sorpresa en la cara de su ex alumno rápidamente desapareció para ser reemplazado por una mirada rebosante de determinación. Sabía exactamente en qué estaba pensando. Más bien en quién.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El silencio era sofocante en el distrito Uchiha, especialmente en la madrugada, cuando ni siquiera los leves sonidos provenientes de de la aldea perturbaban la calma eterna que se cernía sobre aquel lugar. Era en esos momentos en los que parecía que cientos de almas en pena vagaban invisibles por cada rincón, fantasmas acechando en la oscuridad, avanzando lentamente, igual que la podredumbre que reptaba sobre las paredes de las casas abandonadas que inundaban el páramo, buscando las huellas perdidas del esplendor pasado de aquel clan glorioso. Glorioso y maldito.

La claridad de una vela dibujaba figuras ininteligibles acuchillando las sombras del interior de una de esas viviendas del pasado perdido. La que en algún momento había sido la morada del líder del clan. Nami Uchiha contemplaba la danza etérea de la llama encendida perdida en sus cavilaciones, impertérrita, absorta en un mundo interior inaccesible, oculta tras aquella muralla impenetrable que había establecido entre ella y el mundo. Cuando interactuaba con los demás podía actuar de manera arrogante, sarcástica, hiriente, incluso hasta burlona. Pero aquella era solo otra de las tantas formas que había aprendido para ocultar sus pensamientos. Desde aquel día en que vio de frente cómo la vida escapaba del cuerpo de su madre, jamás había vuelto a ser la misma. La única persona que había logrado traspasar en cierto modo esas defensas, había sido Kasumi Namikaze, su mejor amiga. Esa muchacha pelirroja disparatada tenía una habilidad sobrenatural para acercarse a ella y comprenderla. Se había vuelto por mucho la persona que más apreciaba en la aldea.

Estaba despierta porque no podía dormir, eso era normal en ella. Despertar a altas horas de la madrugada con sudor en la frente, fuego en las venas y la memoria de los cadáveres inertes de sus padres en su mente se había vuelto algo casi habitual. Pero en esta ocasión había algo distinto, su insomnio no era por las usuales torturas de sus pesadillas. Hoy estaba ansiosa, el motivo, la misión que le habían encomendado para el día siguiente, la que consistía en conseguir información sobre Orochimaru utilizando al espía de aquel Akatsuki de Suna a quien habían eliminado tras el secuestro del Kazekage. Esto tenía especial trascendencia para Nami, había una gran probabilidad de que obtuvieran las pistas que le permitirían encontrar a su hermano. Lo extrañaba, de verdad que lo hacía, quería verlo, deseaba preguntarle tantas cosas que se habían quedado en el aire. Él e Itachi eran lo único que quedaba de su familia, pero el último era el que había aniquilado todo su clan. Durante mucho tiempo había odiado a su hermano mayor, lo había despreciado en verdad, con el odio puro y vehemente que movía a Sasuke. El tiempo no había aplacado mucho esta emoción, lo que más deseaba era que pagase por sus horrorosos crímenes, pero no era capaz de arruinar su propia vida en busca de una venganza como estaba haciendo su hermano mellizo, ella no buscaría de tal forma la autodestrucción, ese camino no era más que un río oscuro corriendo hacia el silencio.

"No puedo creer que ya hayan transcurrido tres años, Sasuke" pensó la hermosa pelinegra en su hermano que se había marchado tiempo atrás. Ella lo quería con locura. Y cuando llegara el día de encontrarse de frente sería diferente, tenía que serlo para que ella no se derrumbara. Porque si no, no podría aguantarlo. No podría seguir manteniendo aquella máscara que llevaba años construyendo. Ni siquiera podía, ni debía pensar en que su hermano jamás volvería. Porque descubrirían qué tan frágil era en realidad la última mujer viva del clan, se descubriría que Nami Uchiha estaba muerta por dentro, que lo estaba desde hace años. Nadie vio el momento en que sus ojos se volvían cristalinos un instante antes de que un movimiento de sus blancas manos extinguiera la llama. Nadie escuchó los débiles sollozos dentro de aquella lúgubre estancia. Esa madrugada, no existió sonido perceptible. Porque la mujer que ahí estaba era una Uchiha. Y los Uchiha lloran en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake se movilizaba rápidamente entre las ramas de los árboles, los miembros del equipo avanzando a su lado, su destino, el puente del cielo y de la tierra, por una u otra razón, todos estaban ansiosos por esta misión. Suspiró con pesadez mientras repasaba el plan trazado y toda la información de la que disponían, era una tarea un tanto peligrosa para solo cuatro personas y como capitán, recaía en él toda la responsabilidad de tomar las decisiones más acertadas. Aunque tampoco parecía necesario enviar más ninjas, solo debían obtener la información que el espía tenía para ofrecer y largarse de ahí. De todos modos esto le daba mala espina.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, después de todo, a pesar de ser solo cuatro, este grupo tenía la capacidad de enfrentarse a casi cualquier oponente y salir airoso. Conocía de primera mano las habilidades de las dos kunoichis que estaban a su lado. De su generación, probablemente ellas dos eran las más poderosas. Kasumi Namikaze, la hija de su sensei, desde niña había sido una prodigio en batalla, su entrenamiento había sido dirigido en parte por Tsunade Senju y por el mismísimo Yondaime Hokage. Su habilidad era sorprendente. Sin contar a la bestia de poder inconmensurable que vivía en su interior. La otra era Nami Uchiha, aunque tal vez no al nivel de Itachi, la chica le daba otros visos a la palabra genio. En algún momento él mismo la había entrenado. Siempre había demostrado una innata habilidad para las artes shinobi que le hacía honor a la leyenda que precedía a su clan. En cuanto al sharingan, el dominio que tenía sobre el doujutsu, superaba por mucho al suyo propio sobre su ojo izquierdo. Esa era la razón por la que en esta misión, ella se encargaría de aquella tarea en específico.

El otro miembro de su escuadrón, Naruto Uzumaki, también hijo de su sensei, era su ex alumno. No lo veía hace tres años, pero según los informes de Jiraiya, el chico tenía una afinidad perfecta con tres elementos y un nivel que fácilmente rivalizaría con cualquier jounin de élite. Algo que lo hacía muy particular, era la incomparable capacidad que tenía como ninja sensor, que según el Hokage había heredado de los Uzumaki. Contaba con la habilidad de detectar hasta la más ínfima señal de chakra en un margen de espacio prudencial, podía hacerlo con una precisión excepcional. Y esa era una ventaja inestimable para el mundo shinobi en el que vivían. Y por último estaba el mismo Kakashi, modestia aparte, la leyenda del ninja que había copiado más de mil jutsus no se había hecho sola. Aún estaba en estas cavilaciones cuando se detuvieron a realizar las preparaciones pertinentes.

Diez minutos después, Nami estaba en el interior de una coraza de madera con la misma forma que la marioneta de Sasori, Hiruko, elaboración por cortesía de Yamato, la capa de Akatsuki sobre la encorvada figura.

_¿Qué tal me veo? ¿Es convincente?_ se escuchó el sonido distorsionado pero claramente femenino de la voz de la Uchiha desde dentro de aquel armatoste.

_Perfectamente aterradora. Si no supiera que eres tú, ahora mismo te estampaba un **rasengan** _ la respuesta de Kasumi pareció aligerar un poco la tensión que oprimía ese ambiente.

_Al menos tenemos suerte de que Sasori viviera dentro de semejante ejemplar de la ingeniería marionetista. Pero las noticias corren con velocidad de vértigo ¿No se habrán ya enterado de que ustedes derrotaron a ese sujeto?

_Entiendo tu punto Naruto. Pero este asunto fue manejado con alta discreción en Suna. En Konoha, son pocos jounin los que tienen esta información, precisamente por este motivo_ fue la simple contestación del líder de equipo.

_¿Es que eres idiota? No necesitamos estar aquí remarcando obviedades ¿Crees siquiera que esta misión se estaría llevando a cabo si esa clase de información estuviera siendo repartida a los cuatro vientos?_ Nami bufó en una expresión de hastío después de exponer tan demoledora respuesta. El rubio solo se quedó callado ante la recriminación, un momento después, se quedó mirando hacia un punto en dirección al puente.

_Ya está llegando, creo que como a un kilómetro de distancia. Su chakra se me hace levemente familiar. Pero no recuerdo de donde_ Todos tensaron la postura y Kakashi tomó la palabra.

_Nosotros ocultaremos nuestra presencia por aquí. Nami, ya sabes qué hacer.

La pelinegra solo dio un asentimiento, serenó su respiración, relajó su mente. Por supuesto que sabía qué hacer, y lo lograría a la perfección. Fue caminando lentamente, gracias a su sharingan, se había cristalizado en su mente hasta el andar lánguido y desgarbado de aquella marioneta. Esperó unos instantes y vio aparecer al espía, lentamente se acercaba a su posición. El cuerpo de la chica seguía fijo en donde estaba y no delató ningún movimiento. Pero en ese instante le daba un gran alivio estar dentro de aquella estructura, porque así fue invisible su rostro desencajado por la momentánea sorpresa. Aunque después de todo, esto era de esperarse.

_Sasori-sama, me alegra verlo_ un rostro joven y jovial lo miraba a través de unos lentes de montura circular. Era casi irónico, allí estaba un conocido traidor de la aldea de la hoja, nada más y nada menos que Kabuto Yakushi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Hola, como dije arriba agradezco mucho los comentarios que dejan. No estaba muy seguro de este capítulo. Por favor, digan qué opinan. Aquí expondré unos puntos.**

 ***¿Qué les parece el modo de escritura. Creen que deba cambiarlo? Como es mi primera historia no estaba seguro del modo en que escribir esto.**

 ***¿Piensan que Naruto deba tener pareja?**

 **Por cierto, como habrán visto, no estoy inmiscuyendo mucho a los otros miembros de la generación de Naruto, pero aparecerán. Lo hago así porque ustedes ya los conocen y quería hablar más sobre los OC.**

 **Alguna sugerencia y no duden en hacérmela llegar.**


End file.
